


You Make my Mind Electric

by KeElyn_iS_so_On_FiRe



Category: Phandom
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeElyn_iS_so_On_FiRe/pseuds/KeElyn_iS_so_On_FiRe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if.....<br/>What if Dan Howell was no longer ordinary, sad, and boring?<br/>What if Phil Lester maybe helped with that situation?<br/>What if....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Actual Begining

The Actual Beginning

 "Hi- I'm Dan, I'm 8 years old, and I like candy and the stars, My mum's name is Liz and she works at Tesco. I came here from London because my mum said it would be good for me to live here instead of there, but I don't know why we had to leave." I say to the whole class. I sit down in my new-but-used desk in the first row, third column of the small classroom and my new (but very, very old) teacher, Ms. LeCroix, steps up to the front and starts the maths lesson.

 

"Hi, I'm Dan, I'm 12 and I like the stars and music. My mum works at a farmer's market and we came here from Beccles in Suffolk. I came here because my mum said it would be good to live here instead of Beccles because I'll learn easier." I say, introducing myself to another new class. I sit back down in the fourth row and fourth column seat that I picked a few minutes ago. My new teacher this time is actually new because this is only her first year (she explained this to me to make me feel a bit better about being new, she said we can do it together.) Ms. Francis stood up in the front to start our English lesson.

 

"Hey, I'm Dan. I'm 15 and I like music and the stars. My mum moved us here from Ipswich because she thinks It'll help." I say, introducing myself to another new group of kids. I sit back down in the back corner, closest to the door. "Thank you, Mr. Howell. Maybe next time you speak to this class, you could try to sound less monotonous!" says my overly dramatic sort of new drama teacher. Maybe we can stay here so I don't have to do this again because it's really getting harder every time I do it.

 

"Hi, I'm Dan. I'm 16 and I like music. I moved here from Cheshire because my mum said it'll help me." and then I sat back down in the second row and last column, again, closest to the door. "Thanks, Dan. Now it may be the first day but-" and then I zoned out because this is just drama with Ms. Spence, an old lady who should be retiring 2 years ago, so I can sleep and the old bat won't even notice. Mum says we should be staying here until I graduate.

 

"Mr. Daniel Howell" Says the head principle at the school that I only attended for two years. I walk up in my fancy black gown so I can claim my diploma and get out of this hell hole. I search the crowd again when I get up there as I shook Mr. Davie's rather large and meaty hand. "Thank you, sir" I say, and walk back to the student section of seats. How could she not show up? She is my mother, right? Why isn't she here?! 

 

I walk into my mum and I's house and put the keys in the bowl. My mum was on the floor near the sofa, so I figured she passed out, I was worried because this hasn't ever happened. I went to lift her onto the sofa and grab her a blanket from the linen closet in the hall so she could rest and I could make sure she was alright. Then, I noticed something very peculiar. My mum, who snores quite loudly, wasn't making a single sound. Is it because she's really out of it? After I get the blanket from the hall, I try to investigate the reason behind my mum's eerily quiet sleep. I stand there for a moment to listen for her breathing but I couldn't hear anything. I put my hand over her heart, but I feel nothing. I'm panicking now and try to find her pulse with shaky fingers but I couldn't feel anything. My knees threaten to buckle under my weight as I fumble with my phone to call 999 to get them to help my mum, she can't die now. My mum can't die, she isn't even 40 years old yet. "Do you need the police, the fire, or the ambulance?" asks a sweet voice that should be helping, but it isn't. "I need the ambulance  _right now!_ My mum isn't breathing, I think she may b-be  _dead!"_ I say, nearly shouting at the poor lady."Okay, what is the address?" I tell her the address and she says something about being there as quick as possible, but I don't hear the end of her last sentence because I drop my phone and fall on the floor, right in the middle of the lounge. I sat there for probably 3 minutes a before I realize that I need to do something so I crawl to my mother and try to perform CPR, even though I was never taught how to do it. I'm still trying to bring her back when I hear the sirens and, soon, my front door is opening. Three men carry my mother on a stretcher to the ambulance and I'm asked to back away when I try to get in there with her.

 

My mum didn't make it, I was told that she had an aneurysm and that she didn't feel any pain in the end. The doctor said she must have died about an hour before I showed up so there wasn't anything I could've done anyway and that she is very sorry for my loss.

 

The funeral is today, I've been staying in my mum's home without her in it and it feels so empty. I woke up and put on my fancy tux that she got for me when aunt Helen died a year ago, She probably never even thought for a second that I might wear it to her funeral.

 

My Uncle decided a day ago that I needed to give the eulogy, since I was closest with her.

"My mother was a lovely woman and will surely be missed by us all" I say in my most mature voice."I remember seeing her with everyone here, smiling or laughing or both. She was a free spirit and I will never f-forget the impact she had on me." And I stop, before I break down in front of these people. Now I really need to let it sink in that she is really gone. I'm burying my mother today and I won't ever see her again because she always wanted her's to be a closed casket service. She may not have been the best mum but she took care of me for 18 years. Now, I have to start my adult life without her guidance. How am I going to do any of this without her? I think about my future as I sit back down and try not to cry Because that would be weakness in most of these peoples' eyes. Maybe I need a flat mate or a pet or something. "-and thank you all for  being here, god bless you all" And there was a rush of movement and, next thing I knew, I was being surrounded by people I didn't know, all trying to shake my hand or hug me and tell me that I will be okay after a while. I really don't like it and I want to go home but I stand there, a stoic look upon my tired face. 


	2. The Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan introduces himself to phil
> 
> (how do i write a summary pls help)

when I got home, I slept for about 3 hours and then ate a slice of bread because a stranger on tumblr told me to eat something and stay hydrated. After my single slice, I drank a little water and sat down with my laptop so I could find a room mate. I put 'craigslist' in the bar and while the page was loading I absentmindedly wondered who craig is/was. I did a bit of digging around on the site and found 3 people that needed a flat mate in Manchester who looked to craigslist for help. Amy, Sharron, and Philip. I contacted Amy and she said she ended up living with Sharron and they're engaged (thanks amy? wtf m8) so that only left Philip. I texted him and got;

"ok hold on a moment, i set the ad up for my son philip so he would move out already. ill ask him if he wants your phone number but he asks for a picture and a small introduction before he gives out his information to "weed out the creeps" as he likes to say!"

Okay, he sounds odd. I'm thinking a good sort of odd? Dunno but-- oh yea, I've got a selfie to take and a small introduction to write. I head to the bathroom to make sure I look human but I really don't. Maybe a selfie that already exists so I don't have to care about my appearance right now? Now I go to MySpace to look for a decent one to send because it's been 10 minutes already and I can't have "not at all punctual" on my record when we haven't even started talking yet. Finally, I find one from a month ago that I felt was decent and send it quickly, before they grow impatient.

"my name is daniel howell and i go by dan. i spend a lot of my time on the internet and i have a steady job at tesco, where i dont earn nearly enough to pay ALL of the rent but i can take care of HALF of it. my mum died very recently but i think im coping well, so you dont have to worry about me going insane or anything. my favorite band is muse and i listen to mostly alternative bands. do i get an introduction, as well?"

And then I'm sending it, eagerly awaiting a response.

"okay, hi dan. im philip lester but i go by phil, mostly. i, too, spend most of my free time on the internet or reading and muse is actUALLY MY FAVORITE ITS SO WIERD BECAUSE THEY ARENT THAT POPUlar and im really glad ive found somebody else who likes them! i like animals a lot and my favorite is a lion, may i ask if youre a convicted felon?"

wow, way to be subtle.

"no, phil. i am not a felon and ive never committed any sort of crime. would you like to meet up for coffee so we can get to know one another through means other than our phones? i promise i will not kidnap you and hide you in a shack in the woods"

"okay that last part was eerily specific but you seem safe, meet me at the starbucks on ralph street at 2 in the afternoon tomorrow please?"

"yea i know where that is, ill see you then, i guess"

and then it was just me and my thoughts. Holy hell phil likes muse?? He seems really nice?? I'm really nervous about tomorrow, so I do what any man does in a state of slight anxiety, I shower! After I'm done there it's about 4 so I decide to play video games until 6, then I will have 2 slices of bread and some more water.

I really should adopt better eating/drinking/living habits before I live with someone, he may think poorly of me if I have a psychotic breakdown in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks lunala for all your lovely advice and thanks people for reading this bc it really means a ton
> 
> comment some advice for me bc i really need it, if you love my youll criticize me in a constructional manner

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and pleeeease comment on this, its my first on this site so leave comments that might help me to improve my writing skills because i know i have a ton of room for improvement (you probably know as well as me, you've just read that^) and please let me know if you even want me to update this one because I'm not very experienced (exactly 0 followers on wattpad) and shout out to a dude i know for helping me decide things for this chapter  
> bye! ^-^


End file.
